


TABOO

by shardaunei



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Action, Borderline Smut, Drama, M/M, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shardaunei/pseuds/shardaunei
Summary: Sho met Jun on the flight back to Tokyo. It was instant attraction for both. Wanting to see each other again, they agreed to meet up some time in Tokyo. Upon arriving to visit his father, the president of a talent agency, Sho found Sakurai Gakuto frustrated how Storm, the top selling group from his rival company J-Ent, keeps topping over his own top selling group We Are Hot. To get ahead of the competition, Sho’s father asked him to spy on the group. Little did Sho know he would reunite with the beautiful stranger from the plane- and end their relationship before it even starts.





	1. Chapter 1

The bright sunlight flowing in through the glass windows of the airport hurt his eyes. Sakurai Sho took off his sunglasses he had shoved above his head and covered them. He checked his watch. He should be at his father’s office in a couple of hours. Perfect.

“Hey, Sakurai-san, do you need a ride to Tokyo?”

Sho turned to face a handsome smiling face. He smiled back. “No, thanks, Matsumoto-san, I have a car waiting for me,” he replied.”

Matsumoto Jun nodded. “Okay. Well, it was nice, um, meeting you in the plane.” The man bit his lower lip, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Sho could feel his cheeks burning as well. It was definitely awesome meeting him. The image of Jun kneeling before him inside the lavatory flashed in his mind. He quickly shook his head to focus on the now. He handed Jun a card. “It’s been years since I’ve been here in Japan. It’ll be nice to have friends in Tokyo.”

Jun smiled and pocketed the card. He had donned on a newsboy cap, pushing the bill over his eyes, which were hidden behind dark Rayban sunglasses. The collar of his plaid shirt was popped up, a couple of buttons undone-showing a bit of skin under it. His jeans weren’t skin tight, but damn it they were fitted enough to show off a well-defined ass. Sho had never imagined meeting a guy so fucking sexy in his life… and he had seen his share of men in San Francisco.

They walked towards the baggage claim, pretending they don’t really know each other-which was somewhat true. They just happened to be sitting in the same row in first class, two single men in their early 30s. For Sho, as soon as he laid eyes on Jun when he sat next to him, it was lust at first sight. It probably was for Jun as well since they both ended up having a quickie during the 10-hour flight.

Just before they get to the doors to the Arrival lobby, Jun turned around and said, “Well, this is it. I’ll call you when I get the chance. Goodbye.”

Sho nodded slowly, wondering if he’d ever see this man ever again. He had never really felt so connected in a short time to a random stranger before. This may be his final chance. Without any second thoughts, he grabbed Jun by the elbow and led him off to the side where hardly anyone walked by. Jun didn’t question him and leaned on the wall. “What’s up?” Jun asked, though a small smile tugged on his lips, knowing full well what was going to happen. Sho hesitated, but it was now or never. He leaned closer and kissed him softly on the lips. Relief flooded over him when Jun kissed him back just as hungrily.

“Wow,” he whispered as he slowly pulled away, rubbing his finger over his lips still tingling from the kiss. Jun pecked a kiss on his nose. “I’m definitely calling you,” he whispered. Sho chuckled. “I better go,” Sho replied. “My dad’s expecting me in a couple of hours.”

“I’ll see you around Tokyo, then,” Jun said, pulling back on his sunglasses and fixing his cap. He also took out a mask and covered his mouth and nose. Sho chuckled. “You disguising yourself?” he asked. Although Sho couldn’t see it, he knew Jun just smiled at him, and walked away. Sho laughed to himself, watching Jun pull out a scarf from his backpack and wrapping it around his neck. He couldn’t help checking out the way the man walked and his thoughts wandered to how those hips would grind on top of him on his bed. No, focus, Sho tells himself and hurried to his awaiting car outside.

*****

“Sonavabitch!”

Sho jumped back at the outburst as he walked into Sakurai Gakuto’s office at SG Entertainment. His father’s secretary flinched and stepped away in time as the newspaper flew through the air and hit the wall, sending its pages fluttering to the floor. She quickly pulled them together and haphazardly folded them. She nodded to Sho on her way out. Sho shook his head.

“That was not the kind of welcome I expected, dad,” he said, walking in and patting his father’s shoulders. “Calm down. I don’t want you to have a heart attack, okay. Not when I’m finally back in Tokyo.”

Sakurai Gakuto sighed and nodded his head. “I’m sorry, son. I was just frustrated with J-Ent. Storm is killing WAH on the music chart this week. I put a lot of effort into my band. They’re my top act, but this Storm is a force to be reckon with, no pun intended.”

“WAH? Storm? What are you talking about?” Sho asked. He sat down in one of the chairs in front of his father’s desk.

“WAH, as in We Are Hot, our company’s biggest boy band on the roster. And Storm is that stupid group from J-Ent. The media calls them ‘Japan’s national idols.’ Bullshit.”

Sho nodded, reminded again the group his father had formed about 10 years ago. Gakuto had asked him to join at first, urging him to quit college and come back to Tokyo. Sho had refused. He wasn’t into the entertainment lifestyle. He wanted to live a normal life away from public scrutiny. Ever since then, his relationship with his father hadn’t been very close. “So this other boy band is topping the charts? A band of teenagers?”

Gakuto scoffed. “Teens? Try a group of four men around your age.”

Sho pondered on that, doubtful that a group of members in their 30s can still top the charts compared to We Are Hot, who were only slightly younger. “So what plans do you have for WAH?”

“They have a new album coming up and a performance on JMTV.” Sakurai Gakuto sighed when all he got from his son was a slow nod. He threw a pen in Sho’s direction. Sho sat up straighter. Gakuto’s face suddenly lit up. He smiled at Sho. “How are the plans for your new dance club? Going well? Is it opening soon?”

“It’s fine. Why? Are you thinking of WAH performing at the grand opening?”

“Yes,” Gakuto said. “Also, invite Storm to the party.”

“Why? I thought you hate them.”

“You know what they say-‘keep your friends close and your enemies closer.’ I want to see how they are in my territory.”

Sho raised an eyebrow at him. He wanted to tell his father that his club wasn’t his business, pun intended, but then he bit his tongue. He remembered that his father had given him a chunk of money to start it up. He reluctantly agreed. “I’ll tell my assistant to send them an invitation.”

Gakuto grinned in approval and excused himself out of the office. Sho got up and left, shaking his head at how he was still under his father’s control.

*****

Sho sighed. The grand opening of his dance club, TABOO, was finally here, yet the one person he wanted to come the most couldn’t make it. He had texted Jun earlier, but the man declined, saying he had to do something work related. “I have to make an appearance at another club, too, but maybe I can swing by later,” Jun had texted. Sho was disappointed, but there was nothing he could do about that. Sometimes, he had to make appearances for his father’s parties whether he wanted to or not, so he could relate.

“Sakurai-san.” Sho looked up as his assistant, Shokou, entered inside his office. “Storm is here, and WAH just arrived.” Sho chuckled. Shokou always seemed to say, “wah” instead of “W-A-H.” Sho opened his mouth to say something, but she held up a finger and continued, “I already had someone escort WAH to their VIP booth, and they are ready to be on stage. I put Storm way to the opposite part of the dance floor, just in case someone wants to start a rumble.”

“A ‘rumble?’ What is this, West Side Story?” Sho asked in amusement. Shokou just shrugged.

Sho looked out the big glass window of his office that overlooked the dance floor and the whole club. Shokou pointed to a booth where Storm sat.

“I only see three of them. I thought there were four.”

“Oh, MJ likes to go to the bar himself and get a drink. He usually orders one of those cocktails he made up.” She shrugged again when Sho looked at her questioningly. “I’m a fan, or as the fandom calls ourselves ‘Storm Troopers.’”

“Don’t tell that to my dad.”

“Sorry.”

They walked down to the dance floor so Sho could greet his guests. He glanced at the bar, wondering which of his patrons happened to be a member of Storm. Sho paused and stared at someone who looked quite familiar from the back. Sho took a step towards the man, but Shokou directed him to We Are Hot’s booth. Sho looked back at the man. Maybe he just looks like Matsumoto-san from the back, Sho thought.

He greeted We Are Hot warmly when he arrived at the booth. Yamashita Tomohisa and Nishikido Ryo nodded hello, while Kamenashi Kazuya waved. Kato Shigeaki was on the phone, his back turned towards the group while he pressed a finger into his other ear to hear the caller better.

“Why is Storm here?” Akanishi Jin, the leader of the group said in lieu of hello.

“I believe it’s my club, Akanishi-kun,” Sho said as calmly as he could. Inside, he was reeling. He had never liked Akanishi Jin in the first place, another reason why he didn’t want to be in the group. Gakuto offered him to be We Are Hot’s manager three years ago. With Jin as the leader of the group, he didn’t think someone a few years younger would ever listen to him as his manager, especially that cocky leader. He had declined as well, the rift between his father and him getting bigger.

“Well, thank you for inviting us as well, Sakurai-san,” Yamapi, as Yamashita was known as, said, elbowing Jin to behave. “I think we’re about to be on stage now.”

“Good luck, guys,” Shokou said as We Are Hot filed from the booth to make their way backstage.

“Remind me again why my dad signed that guy up,” Sho said when We Are Hot got up on stage and the club filled with shouts of enthusiasm. Shokou gave him a wiry smile and said, “Because Jin’s good looking and a damn good singer.” She shrugged. “What? I’m a fan as well. A Hottie. I’m a Hottie Storm Trooper.” Sho could only shake his head as she laughed at her own joke before cheering when Jin greeted the audience from the stage.

*****

Sho closed the door of his office, relieved to be back in solitude after greeting his VIP guests. He could still hear WAH performing on stage, but the glass window muffled the music to a stage whisper. He settled on his leather chair at his desk, when a knock came. He smiled, surprised to see Jun at the door.

“Matsumoto-san,” he said. “Are you back from making your appearances from your job?”

Jun glanced around, looking puzzled. “Wait, wait. Are you the owner of TABOO?” he asked. “I came up here to find the owner, the bartender said he’d be up here.”

Sho beamed. “Guilty.” He stood up, walking around his desk as Jun walked up closer to him, smiling.

“What a coincidence,” Jun said, his voice lowered seductively. They were only a few inches apart, Sho could just reach over and pull him in his arms, when the door swung open.

“Sir, your fath-” Shokou was saying until she looked up from her clipboard and stared wide eyed at them, her mouth hung open in surprised. “Oh my god, MJ,” she breathed out. Sho blinked and turned his head sharply at Jun. Jun smiled at the assistant. “Hello,” he greeted. Sho narrowed his eyes as Shokou shuffled inside the office, looking completely disjointed. She stood in front of Jun, a goofy grin on her face.

“May I help you, Shokou-san?” Sho asked rather forcefully. Shokou sobered up and looked at her boss. “Um,” she said, looking confused and glanced at her clipboard. “Oh, yeah, your father has a short meeting with a rep from Empire Records, and he’ll see you in a few minutes.”

“Thank you.”

“Uh-huh,” Shokou mumbled, but her attention was once again at Jun.

“Thank you, Shokou-san. That’ll be all.” Sho placed a heavy hand on her shoulder, jolting her back to professionalism. She cleared her throat and nodded, turning to leave the room, but not before giving Jun one last grin before shuffling back out.

Jun chuckled as she closed the door. “I take it she is a fan?” he said at the same time Sho asked, “MJ?” Jun blushed. “Yeah. Nino had nicknamed me that years ago, and it stuck.”

“Nino?”

Jun smiled. “Wow, this is refreshing… and awkward. It’s not every day I met someone who really has no idea what I’m talking about.” He stepped up and closed the gap between them that Sho could smell that delicious cologne that gave him a slight tingle… down there. “You know, on the plane, I really thought that maybe you just didn’t want to make a big deal that you knew me, but you really don’t know.” He chuckled softly. “Sorry. I sound like a conceited douchebag, don’t I?”

“Am I supposed to know you, I mean, from before we, you know, on the plane?”

Jun chuckled again. “You’re so cute,” he said, then putting his hands on both sides of Sho’s face, drawing him closer for a kiss. Sho wrapped his left arm around Jun’s waist, his right arm around Jun’s neck, his fingers playing with the man’s hair. He opened his mouth to accept Jun’s tongue. Jun tasted like sugar and salt. It triggered his memory of their time on the plane and now he needed it the most. He slid his hand from Jun’s waist down to squeeze Jun’s ass. He felt Jun’s lips forming into a smile yet still managed to keep on kissing. Jun shifted him over to the desk where Sho couldn’t help but lean on the edge of it. Sho squeezed his eyes, his breath hitched as Jun’s mouth trailed down to his neck.

“No, wait, wait,” Sho suddenly said when he felt Jun trying to undo his belt. He put his hand over Jun’s, stopping him. Jun jolted from the heat of the moment and looked him in the eye, confusion and slight hurt from the sudden rejection. “No, it’s not that I don’t want you. Believe me. I do. It’s just that, Shokou said that my dad would come up here any moment, and he has the tendency to barge into rooms without knocking.”

“Oh.” Jun replied with a shrug, but Sho could see the man was still slightly put-off at being pulled away from the moment. Sho couldn’t help feeling disappointed himself. “We could do this next time, “Sho said. “Maybe go on a date... or something.” He shrugged as casually as he could. Jun smiled a little.

“Yeah, I’d love to go on a date. Damn it.” Sho jumped at his sudden outburst. “Sorry,” Jun said. “It’s just that our band is going to Hokkaido next week for our last leg of the tour.”

“Band? What band?” Sho asked, though a suspicion was forming at the back of his mind. He couldn’t accept the logical answer. It would be impossible, and a part of him hoped he was wrong.

“I’m a member of Storm,” Jun said with a smile. “You invited us over, remember? At least, you must have heard of us.”

Sho’s chest tightened and his mouth felt dry. He couldn’t possibly be involved with that group. His father would freak out. He tried to keep his expression neutral, and nodded his head. Jun looked embarrassed, his face was slightly red, though Sho wondered if it was just from the heated kiss between them.

“Well, call me when you guys get back to Tokyo,” Sho said. “We’ll have dinner or something.” He quickly buckled his belt up and fixed his hair. Jun did the same, but he was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “Sakurai-san, are you okay?” he asked. Sho just nodded. Jun held his shoulders. “I promise. I’ll come back and call you.” He wrapped his arms around Sho and pulled him into an embrace. Sho wrapped his arms around his Jun’s waist and sighed. A feeling of trepidation slowly crept into him. Jun had been the only man he had felt this way in a long time, and to have to quit seeing him when it was just beginning hurt. Jun leaned in again for a kiss.

“Hey, it’s not gonna be weird between us, is it?” Jun asked when they drew apart. They were still wrapped in each other’s arms. Sho cocked his head to the side. “I mean, with me being in the limelight most of the time.” Sho smiled and shook his head. With a sigh, Jun reluctantly pulled away to leave. At the door, he turned to Sho and waved, closing the door softly behind him.

Sho sighed and plopped back on his leather chair. He didn’t have the heart to tell Jun that yes, it would be weird dating each other. Not because he was famous, since Sho had been around famous people most of the time, but the fact that he was a member of Storm, well, if this was in a police/law drama, it’d be conflict of interest. “But I want to keep him,” he said to the room.

“Keep what?” Sho almost fell off the chair when he heard his father’s voice. Gakuto walked up to the desk without preamble and sat down on the chair across from Sho. “I just saw Matsumoto coming down the stairs. Was he up here?”

“Yes,’ Sho replied warily. He braced himself for a reprimand, an outburst, an object hurling across the room to the wall. Sakurai Gakuto just nodded. “What was he doing up here? Are you guys friends?”

Well, if you call a quick fuck in the airplane lavatory in the middle of a long flight a camaraderie, then, Sho thought. “Yes, in a way, though we only just met on the plane a week ago.” He swallowed, willing for his father to shout already to get it over with.

“This could be very good,” Gakuto said. Sho paused.

“What is?”

Your friendship with him. This way, you can tell me what Storm is up to so that I can counteract it with WAH.”

“Dad, you make it sound like we are in a war.”

“Yes, dammit!” Sho jumped when Gakuto pounded a fist on the desk. “Son, the music business is war. And like the wars in history, we have to strategize. You’re going to be my spy.”

“Dad, I can’t do that.”

“You can, and you will,” Gakuto said, jabbing his finger in the air at him. “Unless of course you want me to pull out my investment on this fine establishment of yours.” He smirked, spreading his arms in the general direction. “What will it be?”


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, he might be famous in the country along with three of his other friends, but Jun still wants to drive himself to work once in a while. That night was not an exception. However, Ninomiya Kazunari, his band mate and longtime childhood friend, wanted to be dropped off at his apartment. Jun didn’t really care if he does, but tonight, he knew why Nino asked. The ride started out in silence, with them listening to the demo track of what is to be their new single. Jun glanced at Nino once in a while, but the guy was looking out the window.

“What?” Jun finally asked, didn’t have patience for mind games tonight.

“What what?”

“I know you have something to ask me. Just spit it out already. You have that look.”

“What look?”

“Thoughtful frown, furrowed eyebrows, black aura around you that’s brewing.”

Nino turned to face him. “Are you a wizard? Did donning that magician cape for our Storm de Shiyagare episode finally give you magic?” Jun gave him a droll expression. “Okay, okay. Where have you been all night? You said you were gonna see the owner to say hi because the jerk didn’t come around to our table to do so, and you were gone for a while.”

“I met up with the owner,” Jun said, a secretive smile on his face. “You know that guy I told you about, the one I met on the plane?”

“Yeah. What’s that got to do with the owner?” Nino asked, then sat upright. He stared at Jun, who gave him that smile. “Plane Guy owns TABOO?”

“I told you, his name is Sakurai Sho.”

“Whatever.” The music from the speakers filled the quiet car again. “So… did you guys…?” Nino started to say.

“No! I was being professional about it.” Like I’d ever tell you, Kazu, Jun thought.

“Hmm.”

Jun finally arrived at Nino’s apartment building. Nino got out, but turned back to Jun just as he was about to drive off. Nino stuck his head through the open passenger window.

“If he breaks your heart, I’ll break his neck and his dick.”

“I’ll be sure to pass that along. See you on the plane tomorrow.”

“Hey, we’re not going to do what you did on the plane last week, are we? Cuz, I don’t have a travel-size bottle of lube…”

“Good night and goodbye, Kazunari.” Jun drove off, chuckling over his best friend’s joke. He saw the man waving goodbye on the rearview mirror until he rounded the driveway on to the main street. He didn’t see Nino’s goofy grin turn into a frown. With the sigh of a man that could only pine for someone, Nino walked inside the lobby.

*****

“SAPPORO DOME TAKEN OVER BY STORM” The article practically screamed at Sho when he opened the newspaper Sunday night, a week after he and Jun almost hooked up in his office. He folded back the newspaper and slammed it on the coffee table. He made a mental note that once he gets back to his office he would ask Shokou to keep the entertainment section to herself. It seemed that the media in every form has been tracking the activities of the famous band themselves. His father should have hired a reporter as a spy.

It also didn’t help Sho at all in trying to forget Jun, either.

Ever since Jun had confirmed he was part of Storm and was asked by his father to spy on them, he had decided he wouldn’t be a part of it. That meant he had to forget about Jun. Yet the media didn’t seem to want him to forget. Everywhere he turned-newspapers, TV, radio- Storm’s concert tours had been reported. They really were the country’s national idols.

“Damn. Why you do you have to be so handsome, Matsumoto,” Sho muttered to the Storm’s picture on the newspaper, looking at Jun standing next to his bandmates Aiba Masaki, Ninomiya Kazunari, and Ikuta Toma. Before he could lose his resolve in forgetting Jun, Sho quickly took out the entertainment section and set it aside for Shokou, throwing back the rest of the paper on the coffee table. He mustn’t let that man get in his mind again or it would just crush his heart.

To keep his mind busy, he hurried to the kitchen to get a beer. A knock sounded at the door. Sho sipped the bottle and made his way to the door, wondering who’d come by his apartment. It wasn’t late, but he wasn’t expecting anyone, either. He gasped when he saw the very man he wanted to forget standing in front of him.

“Matsumoto-san,” he said. “What brings you here?”

“I went by your club to look for you. Dont get mad at Shokou. I made her give me your address,” Jun said.

“What, you took off your shirt and she quickly jotted it down?”

“Something like that,” Jun smiled. “So, may I come in?” Sho let him in. “Why haven't you called, texted, emailed, or Skyped. It’s been a week since our concerts finished. I came here because I knew you'd be home alone.”

“And no witnesses, right?”

Jun smiled again, and Sho told himself to get a grip and not let the smile grab his heart like when they first met.

“Why won’t you see me again?”

“You're very famous, Matsumoto, or MJ as your fans seem to call you.”

“I told you I am, but that doesn't change the fact about how I feel about you... and how you feel about me, right?”

Sho looked away, but Jun held his chin, brought it towards him for a kiss. Sho couldn't help himself and kissed him hungrily. They staggered to the couch and kissed hungrily their fingers slowly tracing each other’s bodies.

“Go out with me,” Sho said as he took a breath.

“Thought you'd never ask,” Jun replied, kissing him again

*****

It wasn’t that hard to notice the weird change in Jun the past few days. Aiba was especially convinced something was up when Jun didn’t even scold him for missing a step in the choreography. It was even more telling when Toma found out he and Jun had the same cologne when he accidentally went in Jun’s bag and used it, thinking it was his own-but the man merely said he’d just buy a different brand.

“Are you in love or something?” Toma blurted out loudly then. The room practically stopped to a standstill. Luckily, it was just the four members and their manager Ohno Satoshi in the dance studio rehearsing. Everyone turned to stare at Jun-Nino was glaring, however.

Jun chuckled nervously. “What makes you say that?” he said, though he was inspecting his fingernails as if he’d never seen them before.

“Yup, he's in love,” Toma said, nodding to himself. Aiba, Nino, and Ohno looked at him in confusion. “What? Look. Have you seen anyone else have that goofy expression?”

“Miyagi-san from the control room for VS Storm,” Aiba piped up, shooting his hand up.

“Exactly, and why?” Toma asked, pointing at Aiba who looked pleased at the correct answer.

“Because he scored during one of the goukons he went to this week,” Aiba said excitedly.

Toma nodded, confirming his theory.

“Who are you dating?” Ohno asked Jun. Jun just smiled secretively and went back to inspecting his nails.

Nino was frowning, folding his arms across his chest. He studied Jun with narrowed eyes until Jun squirmed under his gaze. “What?” Jun finally talked to him.

“Betsuni,” Nino said, still staring judgmentally at him. The awkwardness Jun felt from Nino's gaze broke only when their recording producer, Oguri Shun, called Ohno on the phone to have them come by his recording studio.

“You're dating that Sakurai guy, aren't you?” Nino asked Jun in a whisper when he passed him by to get to the door. Jun looked surprised at Nino, who twisted his face in disgust and ran to catch up after Ohno as if that moment never happened. Jun stared at Nino's back, wondering why his friend was acting that way, and how he knew.

~~~

“Come in,” Sho bade the person knocking on the door, and to his surprised it was Jun who walked in. He waved for him to wait and turned back to the bartender who came in a few moments before. “As long as Maki-san agreed for you to take the graveyard shift, too, I have no problem. Thanks for letting me know.” The bartender nodded his goodbye, pausing in front of Jun to say hello and goodbye on his way.

“Sorry,” Jun said, walking up to the desk. “I looked for Shokou, but she wasn’t there. I just thought to come straight here.”

“Oh, I sent her home early. I’m practically done here, anyway.” Sho got up and kissed Jun in greeting. “So, where are we going?”

Jun wrapped his arms around Sho and drew him closer. “What’s the hurry?” he said, kissing him again. “Besides, you sent your assistant off, anyway.”

Sho returned a teasing kiss. “But I still have my other employees around. Arai-kun might still be out there lurking.” He gasped, when Jun’s hand found his growing boner and was now rubbing it. He stumbled backwards toward his chair, Jun unzipping Sho pants before he could sit. He smiled down at his lover who knelt before him. Jun smiled back, rubbing his shaft stiff, and enclosed his mouth around it. Sho rolled his eyes upward, biting his lower lip to keep from screaming in pleasure. How did Jun know how to do him in?

“Dammit, Sho, why do you have to cum all over my face?” Jun said minutes later, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand while Sho sat satiated on his chair. Sho chuckled. “Well, just swallow it next time,” he retorted, a teasing smile on his face. Jun frowned, getting up on his feet. “That was way better than what you did on the plane,” Sho said. Jun rolled his eyes.

“You still at that?” Jun smirked. “That was months ago.”

“It was a memorable plane ride, what can I say?” Sho said in a shrug. Jun leaned down over him, his face inches from Sho. “I do aim to please,” he said, kissing Sho firmly on the mouth. Sho sucked Jun’s tongue as he pulled Jun over his lap. “Do you want me to do you?” he asked. Jun shook his head, standing up again.

“I do have other plans for you, you know.” Sho smiled, letting Jun pull him up. He zipped up his pants and fixed his clothes to look presentable before they left his office.

~~~

“Guys, this is Sakurai Sho, my, um…” Jun stammered, face turning pink. Sho smiled. He waved to the members of Storm and their manager. “Hi, I’m the new boyfriend,” he said.

“Don’t mind MJ. He gets embarrassed over lovey dovey stuff,” Toma said, getting up from his seat at the table to shake Sho’s hand “I’m Ikuta Toma, by the way.” The members of Storm and Ohno Satoshi were seated cross-legged around a low table eating various stir-fried dishes. The other members introduced themselves, except for Nino, who just ignored him. Aiba nudged him with his elbow. Nino reluctantly sigh and raised his chin at Sho in greeting.

“Sit down,” Ohno said, pointing at the empty spot across from him. Everyone made room for the two to sit. “We ordered for you guys,” Ohno said. “Hope you don’t mind.” He looked at Sho.

“No, I don’t. Thank you,” Sho said, looking at the group. “You know, you guys came to the grand opening of my club, but I never got to say hello. Sorry it took me a while to apologize for my rudeness.”

“Not at all,” Aiba said. “I was having fun talking to girls, I didn’t even notice.” Everybody but Nino laughed, who just put down his chopsticks over the bowl.

“Thanks for the food, Oh-chan,” he addressed Ohno, putting his palms together and bowed slightly. He got up, earning protests from his bandmates. “I have a recording,” Nino said. “You know how Oguri is when it comes to sound quality.” He waved goodbye and left.

Jun turned to Sho in dismay. “I’m so sorry about that,” he said. “Nino is usually the friendly type. I don’t know why he was being rude.”

“’Cuz the boy is jealous,” Aiba mumbled into his chopsticks, but Sho heard it. Toma managed to kick the guy under the table. Aiba looked up in surprised, cringing. “Sorry. I said that out loud, didn’t I?” Toma nodded while Ohno groaned and covered his face with his hand.

“So Ninomoto is true?” Sho said, chuckling.

“’Ninomoto’?” Jun asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Oh. My assistant is a fan and I’ve heard fan-things about you guys.” Sho shrugged. “Ninomoto is a combination of Matsumoto and Nimomiya when fans pair you guys up.”

“And write fanfiction about them,” Ohno said. Everybody turned to their manager. Ohno shrugged. “What? So I Google your names sometimes and find fictional stories about Storm. Trust me, you don’t want to know what they write about you.” The room suddenly got quiet after that revelation. Sho glanced around, wondering if he should have kept his mouth shut about OTPs.

“I wonder who they usually pair me with.” Toma asked a moment later, eyeing Ohno.

“Jun-kun.” Ohno tipped his cup filled with sake in Jun’s direction.

“Yosha! I got the hottest one.”

“Hey! What about me?” Aiba exclaimed. “I’m hot AND funny. The perfect man.” That started a bicker between the two on who was the most perfect pairing among Storm. Sho turned to Jun in confusion. “Don’t mind them,” Jun said, pecking a kiss on Sho’s cheek. “Those two have been best friends since they joined the company. They always bicker over small things, but never full blown to a fight.”

“And is Ninomoto real?” Sho asked.

Jun smirked. “Nino is my best friend. But that’s all. Do you know what’s real, though?” Sho raised an eyebrow in question. “We are.”


	3. Chapter 3

"I don’t hear the baseline, can you up it?” Jun asked through the mic, shifting the headphones over his ear. Oguri Shun fiddled with the switches in the control room on the other side of the sound-proof glass of the recording booth until Jun could hear it through the headphones. He was at All Night Nippon, Shun’s recording studio affiliated with J-Ent. It was the first time recording a brand new song fresh from the hands of the lyricist and music arranger. Jun and Shun were still playing around with the track, seeing what fit the vibe the writers were going for. Moments later, the two were in the control room fiddling among the switches, listening to the demo Jun had sung. They were discussing some elements they want to change or keep when the door opened. They both swiveled their chairs around to find a guy, who looked like a boy in his late teens or early twenties, come in bringing bottles of water. He nodded at them, placing the bottles down at the desk in the back of the room, and shuffled backwards out the door.

“Who was that?” Jun turned around to ask Shun.

“A new intern,” Shun said, fiddling around with a switch. “How about if we slow down the tempo at this part?”

“When did he start here?”

Shun paused to think. “A month, a month and a half, I think.”

“How old is he? He looked like a kid fresh from high school.”

Shun paused and slowly swiveled the chair to face Jun. “Are you interested? Do you want me to hook you guys up?” he mocked. Jun punched him lightly on the shoulder. Shun just laughed.

Jun left the studio after a while to head out for home. He ran into Ohno in the hallway of ANN looking flustered as if he had been running through Tokyo. Jun waited for him to catch his breath, smiling amusedly at his manager.

“Good news,” Ohno said after panting a couple of times and swallowing spit. Jun handed him the water bottle he got from the intern. “A casting director from TBS has called. You got a call back from your auditions last week. You’re up against Matsuda Ryuhei and Eita in the lead role.”

“Yes.” Jun pumped his fist.

“They also said that if you do get this lead, they want Storm to record the theme song.”

“That’s great news, Oh-chan, thanks.”

Ohno nodded. “I’ll let them know you are more than interested in taking this. God knows you haven’t been in a drama for months now. I even forgot when the last time you’ve been in one.”

There was a clatter down the hall. They both turned to find the intern shuffling about picking up the clipboard and pencils scattering on the floor. Jun cringed for him. He started to go help but the guy already had the things collected and he was now walking away.

“Arai-kun, you okay?” Ohno called out to him. The guy turned to nod his head and continued down the hall without stopping. “New guy.”

“So I’ve heard. Doesn’t he look familiar to you?” Jun asked, still staring at the figure. Something else flickered in his brain, but he couldn’t grasp it.

“Nope, not really. Why?” Jun shrugged in reply, turning back to face Ohno. “Okay, well, I just came over here to tell you the news,” Onho said. “My car broke down on the way AND my phone ran out of battery. Sheesh.”

Jun chuckled. “C’mon. I’ll help jumpstart your car.” He placed a hand over Ohno’s shoulder as they walked out of the building.

~~~

Sho smiled at the news Jun was telling him. The man was so excited for the possible role. He pulled him closer, nuzzling his nose at the crook of Jun’s neck. They were cuddling on the bed in Jun’s apartment. Normally, Sho wasn’t the cuddling type. He usually gets up and makes himself something to eat from the kitchen, leaving his partner all miffed on the bed. But something about Jun made him want to draw the man closer in many ways. It was more than just sex, he was starting to realize. He was falling more in love with the man. A trickle of fear crept in his mind. This news about Jun’s possible role was something his father would want. He had made up his mind weeks ago he wouldn’t spy on Storm and tell his father their activities. He hoped his father wouldn’t find out ever.

“Sho?”

“Hmm?”

“I really want this role. The other members have steady solo projects while I’m in the studio and J-Ent offices for concert planning. I need to get back into acting.”

“You’ll get it, babe. I’ve seen your past dramas- I marathoned them these past few weeks- and you’re really good. I have no doubt you’ll star in it.”

“Still, I don’t want to jinx it,” Jun said, placing a hand over Sho’s heart. “Promise you won’t tell anyone?”

“Promise.”

*****

Nino slapped a newspaper over Jun’s laptop keyboard while Jun was working on something. It took Jun a while to process what Nino was so riled up about until he really looked. There on the top fold of the entertainment section was a photograph of Sho standing with Sakurai Gakuto of SG Entertainment in front of TABOO. Under the caption was "SG Entertainment founder and president, Sakurai Gakuto and his son, Sho at the grand opening of TABOO."

"I knew I've seen him somewhere. It took me a while to remember where until I saw this in my apartment while cleaning my living room.” Nino jabbed his finger on the photo. “Look at the unmistakable resemblance.”

Jun took the month-old newspaper and stared at the photo, his brain telling him it couldn’t be possibly true. "I bet he's only dating you to get close to you and help out his father for WAH." He heard Nino continue. “I mean, why would he have them performed at his club's grand opening?"

Jun looked up. "Sho is not like that. He wouldn't-"

"What, betray you?" Nino nearly spat it out. "Jun think about it, why do you think he wants to hang out with the rest of us? Asking us questions what things we’ve been working on?"

"Because he knows you guys are my friends and he just wants to be friends with you, too."

"I hope you haven't told him about our possible new project with the upcoming drama, right?" Jun made a face at this. Nino sighed and rolled his eyes.

"He wouldn't...” Jun said weakly, more to himself than to his friend.

"For your sake and ours, he'd better not."

~~~

Sho answered the door of his apartment to a distraught Jun. He flinched when Jun slapped his chest with a newspaper. The man looked like he wanted a fight, but was keeping it under control. He took the newspaper without a word to see what it was all about. Oh.

"Why do you like me?" Jun said without preamble.

"Is that a trick question?"

"The first time we met at your club, were you pretending you really didn’t you know who I am when we met on the plane?"

"What's with these questions?"

"You haven't replied to any of my questions." The man was pacing back and forth, waving his arms around in frustration.

"No, I had no idea who you were the first time we met. No, I don't like you... I love you." Jun blinked and took a step back. Sho reached for him and held him close. "Jun, I would never hurt you. I'm sorry I've never told you who I really am. I've wanted to many times, but I didn’t know how you'd react. Please. I'm sorry." Sho pauses and asked, "Is being Sakurai Gakuto's son an automatic NG to you?"

Jun shook his head. "I don't really care who your father is. I guess I was just shocked by the news.” He straightened up and looked at Sho in the eye. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me, and I you.” He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Sho’s lips. “I love you, too.”

*****

It had been two days since he had confessed to Jun that he loved him. Sho was still elated that his lover felt the same. He drove to his father’s house, still smiling like an idiot thinking about that night. His body tingled at the thought of Jun’s touch. It really was just more than sex between them. He slowly came back to earth when he pulled up in front of the house. Taking a deep breath to brace himself in facing whatever his father’s surprise was, he parked his car and walked to the gate. He looked around, wondering why there were a few cars parked just outside, too. He found himself at a party with many entertainment guests and a few selected reporters at the house. He frowned, now really worried what his father was up to.

Sho spotted his mother and he went up to her, kissing her hello on the cheek. “What’s going on?” he asked. His mother handed him a flute of champagne as a waiter walked past. She hooked her arm around his and patted his hand. Sho knew what that meant without a word from her. He was to be quiet and just wait for his father to talk. Sure enough, Gakuto clinked his glass with a fork. The room grew quiet and turned to pay attention.

“I’m glad we are all gathered here in celebration of SG Entertainment’s latest achievement,” Gakuto said, “Our company has reached another milestone. Our very own We Are Hot leader, Akanishi Jin, has gotten a lead role in his first Golden Monday Night 9 time slot!”

Sho almost dropped the glass at the news while everyone cheered. Flashes from the reporter cameras danced before his eyes as he gawked at his father who stood there looking proud. His mind didn’t register what his father wanted him to do until his mother tugged on his arm slightly and he walked with her to his father’s side with Jin standing on the opposite side. He was nearly blinded from the flashes of the cameras. He felt suffocated. He needed to breathe. He needed to call Jun. God only knows how the man was feeling now.

When he finally found an excuse to get away from the hype, he made his way to the hallway that leads up to other rooms of the house. He took out his phone to call Jun. Gakuto suddenly appeared next to him.

"Call your Jun Matsumoto now, and I can guarantee you will lose your club."

"Dad, how could you do this to me? To Jun?"

"Are you kidding me? I’m doing this FOR you. You think if I hadn’t worked hard to get this agency up and running you’d have had the opportunity to study in America? Wake up, son. This is business. Your life wouldn't be the same if it hadn't been for these boys working their ass off."

"How did you even know about that drama? Jin wasn't even in the running for the lead."

Gakuto smirked. "So you did know about it, but I don't recall you ever telling me that information. But I'm not surprised. Good thing I thought ahead. I have my resources. I knew I couldn't fully trust you. You're a disappointment of a son." With that, Gakuto walked away.

Sho quickly called Jun, but there was no answer. He hung up and redialed. Still no answer.

*****


	4. Chapter 4

Sho arrived at Jun’s apartment and was taken aback to find Nino answering the door, looking very much like he wanted to punch him. Sho swallowed but asked to see Jun.

“I need to tell him something,” Sho said, trying to get past the scowling best friend. Nino wouldn’t budge. “Please.”

“Go away. You have done enough damage already.” Sho tried again, and Nino pushed him this time. "Do you know how long he waited to act in a new drama? You cost him his opportunity."

"No, wait, I didn’t."

"Leave, please." Without waiting, Nino slammed the door in Sho’s face.

Sho waited outside, dialing his phone to call Jun. A moment later, the door opened and out came Ohno. Sho stopped in the middle of dialing and looked at the man with hopeful eyes.

"Sakurai-san, I don’t know what your motives are, but I don’t think it's a good idea for you to be here. Please don’t make me call the police on you and draw more attention."

"I just need to talk to Jun, please. I want to explain."

Ohno shook his head. He might be smaller than Sho, and Sho could easily pick him up and set aside, but it was a hassle to deal with other members of Storm, who were most likely inside protecting their friend. With a sigh, Sho turned to go home.

"Can you please tell him that when he’s ready, to call me so we can talk?" Sho asked with a sigh.

Ohno nodded. Feeling defeated, Sho walked away.

*****

It had been almost a week since Jun found out about Jin taking the lead to the drama that he really had worked hard to get. He acted okay about it at work, keeping up appearances for the sake of his band mates. To keep himself busy, he got involved with planning for their concert that was coming up at the end of the year. He set his laptop at the far end corner of the table in the dance studio while Aiba practiced the choreography for his possible solo performance. While Jun worked with headphones on, someone tapped his shoulder. An intern stood beside him, bringing him a slice of cake. She bowed slightly, setting the plate down beside his notes. Jun smiled and nodded back, but something pricked at the back of his mind. He stared at the girl, trying to figure out. He had seen her before, that, he was sure, but he couldn't place where. He tried to look at her face, but her bangs and the baseball cap pretty much hid half of her face. Frustrated, he got back to work and looked at the cake. There was a mini card placed next to it. “I miss you.” Jun cursed half-heartedly at the lump forming on his throat. He couldn’t believe how a stupid piece of paper tug at his heartstrings like that. So he sent his secretary to bear the message, did he?

As if on cue, his phone rang. It was Sho again. He glanced up at Aiba, who was still getting step-by-step instructions from the choreographer and wasn't paying attention to him. He looked around, noticing that Toma and Nino weren't in the studio, either. He hesitated. He really wanted to talk to Sho, to demand why he would betray him like that. But… what if Sho didn't betray him? The man didn’t seem to be the type.

"You've only known him for a few months, what makes you think he's like that?" Nino had asked him the night Sho went to his apartment, knocking on his apartment door incessantly until Nino and Ohno had to kick him out. Jun knew, though that he couldn't avoid Sho altogether. At least, to hear his side. He picked up the phone and texted him.

~~~

Although it was technically closed before sunset, the bar section at TABOO was open for happy hour, welcoming office workers unwinding from work. Sho led him to the secluded section of the club, just around the corner of the bar counter.

"Jun, I’m glad you called me back." the man sounded relieved, but Jun grabbed his collar and slammed him up against the wall within a few seconds.

"I ought to punch you in the face," Jun said thru gritted teeth “Why did you betray me that way?"

"I didn’t. Somehow that audition callback you told me about leaked to my father. I swear, Jun, I would never hurt you. I promised. Please." Jun loosened his grip on Sho's collar, but didn’t completely let go. He searched his eyes, trying to find the truth in them. With a sigh, he dropped his hands and wearily leaned his head on Sho's shoulder. Sho felt wetness on his shirt, but instead of commenting about it, he just wrapped his arms around Jun, patting his back and kissing his hair. "I love you so much, you know that?"

"Fuck I can't believe I’m crying in front of you," Jun said, quickly turning around to wipe his eyes. Sho wrapped his arms around him from the back and pulled his close in an embrace. He kissed Jun’s nape.

"What do we do now?" Sho asked.

"Storm hates you, especially Nino. He wants to castrate you. I suggest you stay away from him." Sho chuckled softly, his lips still on Jun's neck.

"My dad has a spy, but I don’t know who he hired."

"You knew all this time?" Jun whipped around.

Sho shook his head. “I only found out last week when my dad had a celebratory party for Jin. He had said he didn’t trust me to tell him everything about Storm’s activities.” Sho cocked his head slightly at Jun’s smirk. “What?”

“He knew you wouldn’t say anything. That you wouldn’t betray me.”

Sho nonchalantly shrugged, but smiled. "So, are we okay?"

Jun nodded. "We’re okay, but we can't hangout a lot. I have to keep my distance from you for now."

Jun pulled away just as one of the bartenders rounded the corner and saw them talking. The bartender stopped short, nodded slightly at them and quickly rushed back where he came from. Jun blinked, something tugged in the back of his mind. “Who was that? He looks familiar.” he said.

“Oh, that was the bartender you met at the office a few weeks back. The one who needed an extra shift.” Jun nodded, but still it wasn’t the explanation he was looking for. It was something else. He quickly said goodbye to Sho and rushed out, neither wanting to risk being seen together again.

*****

A few hours after meeting up with Sho, Jun was back at the recording studio. It was already almost 11 at night, but between him with slight perfectionism and Shun being meticulous in details, his solo would never be finalized since it wouldn’t be near the perfection they both had set. Good thing the J-Ent president had set a deadline, highest perfection or not. This was the last recording for the song.

“Okay, that’s a wrap, I guess,” Shun said through his headset. Jun chuckled, giving him a thumbs-up.

“You don’t sound sure,” he said through the mic. Behind the glass to the control room, Shun just shrugged. Jun replaced the headset on its own stand and walked out the booth. “I need to go to the restroom. I’ll be right back.” Shun raised a hand in reply without looking at him.

On the way, he sent a quick message to Sho where he was. He was still typing on his phone, not seeing the other person coming out from the room next to recording studio. Crash!

“Sorry,” the intern said, hurrying to collect the papers off the floor. Jun helped him out. He studied the guy when he handed him the rest of the paperwork he gathered. The guy nodded quickly and rushed away, but Jun had a good look at him this time. Now he knew why he was familiar. Before Jun could call out his name, he vanished. Jun ran after him, but nobody else was in the other hallway. Sighing, he rushed to the restroom to call Sho.

*****

“Hello?”

“Sho! Is that bartender there?” Jun’s voice rang in his ear.

“What?”

"The bartender. The one who needed an extra shift. Is he there?"

"Huh? Not sure. He usually comes in around 11 pm for the graveyard. Why?"

“Can you check?”

Sho got up his desk and looked towards the bar through his glass window. “I see only one of them, but there’s still time. What’s with all the questions? Are you okay? You sounded agitated or something.”

"I think he's the spy."

"What? How?"

“I just bumped into him. He’s here as an intern in ANN. I remember him because I had a good look at him that day I interrupted your talk with him in your office. I had noticed he has a mole on the outer corner of his right eye.”

“Okay, but that doesn’t mean it’s really Arai-kun you saw.” Sho said, still looking out the window to the bar. The bartender at the counter was checking his watch and calling out to the general manager passing by. They seemed to exchange some words, the GM nodded and continued on while the bartender checked his watch again. “What makes you think it’s him?”

“I saw him earlier at your club, remember? When he turned around, I thought his back look familiar. When he ran off after we bumped in the hallway a few minutes ago, it was the same mannerism.” Jun paused. “But, I saw him here wearing glasses, though.”

“Arai-kun doesn’t wear glasses.”

Jun clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Could you just check? I know who I saw. I tried to chase after him, but he seemed to be gone already. Just go, please. I said he has a mole on the corner of his right eye, right?”

“Yes, though I’m kind of jealous why you remember such details on another guy,” Sho said with a chuckle.

Jun clicked his tongue again and hung up. Sho looked at his phone screen and scoffed. He was just joking with him to relieve the tension from his voice, but Jun must have been too anxious about it. It didn’t matter anyway. He was already down to the main floor on his way to the bar to check up on the graveyard shift.

“Subaru-kun,” Sho called out to the bartender. He waited until the bartender had served two women sitting at the counter and walked to him.

“Yeah, boss?” He nodded at another patron who called for his attention. “Be right with you.” He turned back to Sho. “Can I get you anything, boss?”

“No thanks. Are you by yourself? Is Arai-kun scheduled for tonight?”

Subaru rolled his eyes. “The fucker is late again,” he said. “This is the third time.”

“Third time? Why wasn’t I informed?”

“Yeah. Manager Horikita-san wanted to handle it for a while since he usually comes straddling in a couple minutes or so. She warned him tonight’s the last chance or he’s fired.”

Sho frowned and checked his watch. It was already 11:15. A small concern crept up his mind of what Jun said, but if it was true, then most likely Arai probably was on his way to the club from the recording studio. He was going to have a serious talk with the guy. “Did Maki-chan call another to sub?”

“Yup. Manager Horikita-san was on it. Yoko is on his way… though, he’d be a while.” He nodded to a group of five flocking to the counter, and he turned back to Sho. “Uh, sorry, boss, but I gotta take care of these people. Kinda busy tonight.”

“I’ll help you,” Sho said, rounding the corner to get behind the bar. Subaru looked taken aback at him. “What? As long as they order a beer or something simple, I can handle it. I’ll leave the cocktails and whatever else to you.” Subaru shrugged and attended to the patrons. Club regulars were coming in, the bar was getting busier. Sho could barely keep up and didn’t notice the two familiar figures in front of him.

“Sho-chan?" called a familiar voice over the music. He looked up to see a couple of guys standing in front of him and he wondered who these douchebags were who think they’re all that by wearing sunglasses at midnight. He studied their faces and realized to his surprise, it was Aiba and Nino. "I didn’t know you bartend?" Aiba asked, looking pleased at the discovery. They pulled their sunglasses off.

“I don’t. I just pass out the beers,” Sho said, scratching his head in embarrassment. “I’m one man short. Someone is a no-show, and the sub is still on the way.” He set two bottles of beer in front of them. Aiba looked happy, though Nino was frowning at him. At least he sat on the barstool and took a swig. “I thought you guys have work tonight?”

They furrowed their eyebrows at him. “No,” Aiba said. “We have the night off.”

“Oh. Jun called me minutes ago from the recording studio.”

Nino rolled his eyes. “Typical.” He set the bottle down with a thud. “By the way, Chief here insisted we talk to you about something. We’re not patrons here.”

Sho paused. “In that case, it’s on the house. So... you’re not mad at me anymore?” he asked Nino. Nino scoffed and looked away. Aiba gave Nino a side hug.

“He’s really sorry for being an asshole to you,” Aiba said, squeezing Nino. “Right, Kazu?”

Nino gritted his teeth when Aiba hugged tightly. “Okay, whatever you say, Chief.” Aiba let go and smiled at Sho. “Being a leader has such benefits.” Nino took a deep breath when Aiba let go and unfolded a piece of newspaper clipping he got from his pocket. Nino jabbed his finger on the photo in the clipping. “Who the hell is that?” Nino said roughly.

Sho looked closer to inspect the picture. It was the one taken for Jin's announcement of his new drama. "That’s me, my mom, my dad and Akanishi-kun."

"No, not that," Aiba started to say.

"I’m not stupid, stupid," Nino interrupted gruffly. "I kinda figure that out. I'm pointing to this guy, right here." he jabbed his finger on the photo again at the figure in the background just barely inside the frame. Sho's eyes widen. "That’s Arai-kun, my bartender. My dad must have hired him for that evening. He is trying to find a second job."

"When does he come for work?"

“His regular shift is at late afternoons for happy hour,” Sho said. “He picked up an extra shift working graveyard. As a matter of fact, he is the no-show I told you about.” Aiba and Nino turned to each other. Sho glanced between to the two of them. From their mannerism, they seemed to be up to something. “Is he really an intern at ANN studio?”

They looked at him, mouths hanging in surprised. “How did you know that?” Aiba said.

Sho shrugged. “Jun called me,” he said.

“Oh.”

Sho opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. He wasn’t sure if he should tell the other members what Jun had told him. Though he believed that Jun might be on to something about Arai, they still weren’t sure why he would do such a thing. Money? He was already working two shifts. What could a bachelor do with more money? He shifted to eyes to Nino who was staring at him, noticing his hesitation.

“What? Just tell us,” Nino demanded.

“Jun mentioned that he thinks Arai-kun is spying on Storm.” Aiba and Nino straightened up and looked at each other again. “And I take it you two had thought about that possibility? How is that possible?”

“Toma, Nino and I have already discussed this,” Aiba said. “Whenever we are doing something at the dance studio, he seems to be there as an intern. When we have our recording, he was there, too. Now why would he be working as intern to two different studios AND still manage to work here?”

Sho sighed. “Maybe, but the theory is flimsy at its best.”

The other two sighed, and nodded in resignation. “I guess you’re right?” Nino said. Sho tried not to react to that comment. Getting a semi-praise from Nino is rare and he’d gladly take whatever he gave him. He glanced at his watch. “Where is that sub?” he mumbled to himself. He asked Subaru about it, and found out Yoko was stuck in traffic when the bridge en route collapsed and vehicles were stuck for miles.

“I’ll do it,” Aiba piped up. Before Sho could say anything, the man went around the counter and rolled up his sleeves. A girl called to order and Aiba called out “Hai!” and turned to her, mixing her drink quickly. Aiba beamed at Sho. “I played a bartender in a drama once. I had to learn some skills and kept them.”

A group of girls realized who was tending the other side of the bar, and flocked around him. Aiba seemed to take it in stride and started serving.

“Are you sure?” Sho looked warily at him during the lull. Aiba nodded and Nino just took another sip of his beer again. Sho shrugged-couldn’t hurt to get free help. “Maybe I’ll just go and meet up with Jun at the recording studio.” They nodded. Sho bade goodbye to Subaru, telling him about Aiba. Subaru looked just as hesitant to have a celebrity serve the guests, but accepted his charge. Waving goodbye to them, Sho made his way out.


	5. Chapter 5

Sho arrived at ANN and walked in to its empty lobby. The doors were unlocked and no one was in sight, not even a guard. Shun or Jun must have forgotten to lock up and he made a mental note to warn them about intruders going into the building unannounced. He smiled at the irony of that for he was doing the very thing he would warn them about.

With no receptionist to ask, either, he studied the map of the company posted on the wall and headed for the studios. He followed the first hall down and soon came upon one. The door was ajar. Sho paused, weighing if he should go in. He might be interrupting. He pushed on the door slowly.

“Sorry for the intru-” Sho greeted and stopped short in his tracks. There, lying on the ground next to a swivel chair was a man. Sho rushed to his side. The man was unconscious but still breathing. Sho sighed in relief. At least he was still alive, but barely. He quickly called for an ambulance. Terror filled his mind. Jun!

Sho rushed down the hall, torn between trying to stay quiet yet run in the halls and risk the sound of his footfalls echo in the hallway. He peered through each studio-some locked, to his frustrations- and hoped that he wouldn’t find Jun in the same way.

BANG!

Sho jumped at the gunshot. It was down the other hallway. He ran toward the sound. He almost fell backward when he skidded to a stop. He saw through the glass panel of a control room Jun holding up both his hands to appease a guy pointing a gun at him. His back was toward Sho, but he could tell it was Arai. He didn’t see Sho standing outside the room. Jun was saying something to him, shaking his head. Arai was shaking the gun, apparently yelling something. Willing to take a risk, he slowly turned the doorknob, praying that someone had oiled the hinges.

“Are you kidding me?” Arai was shouting. “You’re the leader of Storm. Like hell you don’t have influence. Tell Kiratani to add me to HSD.”

“That’s not true on both accounts. Kiratani-san listens to senpais before Storm and Aiba’s the leader of our group.”

“Bullshit!”

“About Kiratani or Aiba?” Jun asked. Arai shot the ceiling. Jun and Sho cringed from the blast. “Don’t fuck with me, Matsumoto.” Arai aimed the gun to him again.

“So you're just gonna kill me? You didn’t debut with Hey Say Dance with your friends so you punish another guy who has nothing to do with any of your problems?"

Arai laughed mirthlessly. "I need the money. What better way to get it from Sakurai Gakuto-san to spy on AND get more by getting rid of one of the Storm members. What was it you said to the press?" he paused mockingly, "Oh, yes, 'Storm is four people. You take one out, and there wouldn't be Storm anymore'." Arai scoffed. "Well, let's see if that's true, shall we?"

Sho lunged at the guy from behind and tackled him to the floor. A gunshot rang too loudly inside the room. Arai struggled under Sho who pinned him against the floor. There was a squeak of rubber shoes on the tiled floor. Sho looked up to see Jun falling to the floor, blood spreading quickly on his shirt.

"Jun!" Sho rushed to the man, freeing Arai. He didn’t hear the guy springing up to his feet and aiming the gun at Sho’s back. Sho clamped down his hand over Jun's wound in attempt to stop the bleeding. "Hang in there, babe." The door burst open and there was a crash. Sho looked behind him to find Toma holding a chair over his head while Aiba straddled Arai on the floor as Nino stamped on the guy's hand until he let go of the gun, then kicked it away. Moments later, EMTs came and rushed Jun and Shun to the hospital as the police escorted Arai to the police station.

*****

Jun opened his eyes to see Sho sleeping on the chair next to his bed. He looked around and found a vitals monitor beside him clueing him that he was in a hospital. He groaned, feeling the dull pain on his shoulder. Sho stirred, waking up. “Hey,” Sho smiled, getting up and kissed his forehead. “I’m glad you finally woke up.”

“What happened after Arai shot me?” he asked hoarsely. He cleared his throat. Sho helped him up to give him ice chips. “Can’t have water or food for 24 hours,” he said. Jun raised an eyebrow. “They took out the bullet. It missed your heart by a couple of centimeters.”

“And Shun?” He cleared his throat again. The ice wasn’t helping, but he didn’t care.

“He’s okay, too. Arai hit his temple with the butt of his gun. He bled a lot but the ambulance came in time.”

There was a knock on the door, and in came three-fourths of Storm plus Ohno. They gathered around his bed, Aiba hugging Jun tightly. “Ow, watch the wound,” Jun yelled, hitting Aiba on the head. Aiba merely grinned as he rubbed the spot. He leaned down and smacking a kiss on Jun’s forehead. “We got our Jun-chan back!” he said happily. He started recounting the events for Jun, saying how he and Nino called Toma to meet up at ANN. They had planned to go out for drinks with Jun and Sho, but heard the shot.

“Toma just reacted and swung the chair, knocking Arai down,” Nino said, laughing. “I think we pretty much attacked the bastard.”

“So, hey, where’s the bullet?” Toma said. “I want to make a necklace with it and give it to you for your birthday as a gentle reminder that you are blessed.”

“Aw, how sweet,” Nino said sarcastically. Toma jabbed his friend’s side with his elbow. Nino yelped, rubbing the sore spot.

“Okay, okay, you guys are getting loud,” Ohno said, ushering them out. He handed the flowers to Jun. “Get well soon, okay? We can’t do anything without you.”

“Move it, people,” Nino said. “Let’s leave the love birds alone.” He turned to look at Sho and Jun with a small smile as the rest walked out the room. He waved before closing the door behind him.

*****

Sho sighed, folding up the newspaper, dropping it onto the coffee table. He threw back his head over the backing of Jun's couch. The news had reported on Arai’s trial and the attempted murder charges and his sentence on the front page. Of course there was no mention of his father. Arai had confessed that Gakuto had hired him to spy on the group, but unfortunately, Gakuto only confessed to hiring him to get information of the group’s activities, not to kill any members. With no proof to back up Arai’s accusation on that, Gakuto managed to get only a light sentence. In another section, the drama that Jun had a callback for and was stolen from him did fairly okay in the ratings, but hardly a hit. Jin’s acting wasn’t up to par for the lead role and was getting harsh criticism from the critics and viewers alike. Technically, it wasn’t the man’s fault for taking the role, but Sho couldn’t help finding justice in that, too.

There was a knock at the door. Sho expected a Storm member or Ohno, but to his surprise, it was Shokou. She gave him a hint of a smile in greeting that quickly fell flat into a tiny frown. Her eyes weren’t sparkly over the fact that she was at Jun’s apartment, either. "What's wrong?" Sho asked, letting her in.

"I went to your apartment to give you something.” She opened her bag and handed him a letter-size manila envelope. “Since you weren't there, I figured you're here at MJ's. I promise, I won't tell anybody where he lives, even if it kills me. No one would believe me anyway."

“Why don’t you come in for a moment,” Sho asked, stepping aside to let her in. Shokou insisted to just stay at the genkan, though. “I can’t stay long, anyway,” she said.

Sho opened the envelope to find formal papers from his father’s financial advisors notifying him that his father had pulled out his investment on TABOO. Sho sighed. The letter was signed a week ago, and without the huge chunk of financial backing, he would be forced to close the club in a week or two. “Well, that’s that. Goodbye TABOO,” Sho said with a sigh. He was expecting this.

Shokou looked down to the ground and sniffed. “What now?” she asked. Sho looked at her. “Shokou.” She looked up. “Thanks for being a great friend as well as being one hell of an assistant.” A smile tugged at corner of her mouth. “I don’t know what’s going to happen, but for sure, I will let you know.” He hesitated. “If you’re on your way to find another job, I totally understand. Let me know if you need any recommendations.” Shokou bit her lip and hugged Sho.

“Thank you, Sakurai-san,” she said. “You’re a totally awesome boss. Good luck with your plans.” With that, she let him go and waved goodbye.

Sho closed the door behind her, and was startled to find Jun standing there. “That wasn’t what it looks like,” he said. “She was just-”

“I know. I heard everything,” Jun said. Together they made their way to the couch and sat. Sho put his arm Jun, drawing him closer in a cuddle. Jun winced when Sho grazed his hand over the still fresh wound. “Sorry,” Sho said, leaning over to kiss it.

Jun smiled, and playfully pushed on Sho’s head to prop him back up. “So let me guess,” Jun said. “In that envelope in your hand now is a ‘Dear John’ letter from your father, telling you he took his money, so goodbye.” Sho chuckled, but nodded. He threw the envelope on the coffee table. “You don’t seem surprised.”

“Well, he has been telling me that he’d pull out his investment if I stay with you, so…” Sho shrugged. “Dad always keeps his word.” Jun sighed, leaning his head on Sho’s shoulder. “What are you going to do now?” he asked.

"Right now? Hmm, let me see..." Sho feigned that he was thinking about it as his hand trailed down over Jun's pants zipper rubbing over Jun's cock.

"Are you kidding me? We’re having a serious moment here."

Sho just smiled. “I’ll worry about things later. For now, I’m serious about this.” With that, he knelt between Jun’s legs and unzipped his pants.

"I'll do you good, baby." he said, licking the tip of Jun’s cock, teasing his lover. Jun just smirked. "Prove it," he challenged. And Sho did. He can keep his word, too.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is all!!
> 
> Thanks for coming along. If you had read this in the past before, thanks for reading again! =D
> 
> You guys are awesome, and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Is Sakumoto your favorite? Please leave a comment/kudos. Thank you.


End file.
